About Love
by Another Girl in Another Place
Summary: Tentang dua hati manusia. Tentang cinta mereka. Akankah keduanya bersatu? A KyuMin fanfiction/ It's YAOI/ OOC/ AU/ Typo(s)/ Chap END is UP! CopyPaste, Flame, Bashing are not allowed!
1. Prolog

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**Do You Really Love Me?**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God, but this story is mine **

**YAOI, Typo(s), OOC **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertunangan.

Lee Sungmin bahkan tidak yakin Cho Kyuhyun akan mau bertunangan dengannya.

Namja itu tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda tertarik kepadanya.

Mengapa orangtua mereka masih saja melanjutkan ikatan ini?

Dan mengapa pula Cho Kyuhyun menurutinya?

Semuanya hanya menjadi pertanyaan semu yang mengawang-awang dalam pikiran Lee Sungmin.

Ia mencoba bertahan tetapi mengapa semakin lama hatinya semakin tersiksa?

Rasa cinta itu dinikmatinya sendiri. Menikmatinya walaupun menyakitinya.

Cho Kyuhyun sudah melukainya luar dan dalam, lantas apakah Lee Sungmin masih sanggup bertahan?

.

.

.

"Aaahh… A-andwaeyo…"

"Be-berhentiihh… Kyuuhh…"

"Berkali-kali kau menyakitiku, berkali-kali pula aku menahannya."

"Aku mencintaimu, tetapi bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sanggup lagi menahannya."

.

.

.

**If you really love me, let me know. But if not, please let me go.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Ah, tiba-tiba kepingiiinnn banget publish ini. Ini baru prolog, akan saya terusin kalo ada yang mau. Itu juga ngga panjang-panjang. Palingan 2shot. Gimana chingudeul? Mohon tanggapannya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW?**


	2. Part 1

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**About Love**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God, but this story is mine **

**Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), OOC, AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Keduanya hanya duduk diam tanpa ada obrolan apa pun. Yang memasang wajah dingin tampaknya benar-benar tidak peduli dengan orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tatapan mata datarnya memandang keluar jendela mobil.

Sementara yang satu tampak gugup dan gelisah. Jika tahu keadaannya akan seperti ini, ia lebih memilih naik mobil bersama orangtuanya saja. Ia menghela nafas dan melirik ke samping, dimana si namja dingin itu masih saja membuang pandangannya ke jalan raya. Tanpa sadar ia mengelus cincin perak mengkilat yang melingkari jari manis kirinya.

Cincin pertunangan mereka.

Mereka?

Ya, dirinya dan namja disampingnya ini baru saja melangsungkan pertunangan. Konyol, bukan? Mereka sama-sama namja. Tetapi entahlah, kedua orangtua mereka ternyata sudah menjodohkan mereka semenjak mereka belum lahir.

Mereka belum mengenal satu sama lain. Oh mungkin lebih tepatnya namja itu yang tidak mengenalnya. Setiap ada pertemuan antara kedua keluarga mereka, namja dingin disampingnya ini selalu mangkir. Dengan beribu macam alasan. Dan mereka hampir tidak pernah bertemu, apalagi mengobrol. Padahal nantinya mereka akan membangun rumah tangga.

Tetapi dia tahu semuanya tentang namja itu. Setidaknya begitulah yang ia pikir, karena dibalik sikap dingin namja itu tersimpan banyak hal yang mungkin nanti akan mengubah pikirannya.

.

.

.

Mobil berhenti pelan, menandakan mereka sudah sampai di tujuan. Sebuah rumah bertingkat dua dengan halaman luas yang sangat asri. Sungmin melirik namja disampingnya, yang ternyata sudah mengulurkan tangan membuka pintu mobil.

Sungmin ikut turun dan melangkah menyusul Kyuhyun, tunangannya itu. Lelaki jangkung itu dengan acuh terus berjalan, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan namja berstatus tunangannya yang berjalan tergesa di belakangnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

Tak dihiraukannya suara lembut yang memanggilnya itu. Kyuhyun terus melangkah, menaiki tangga dan memasuki salah satu kamar yang ada disana. Sungmin terengah di puncak tangga, dirinya tak berhasil menyusul Kyuhyun. Yang didapatnya hanyalah bantingan pintu.

'_Mungkin dia lelah.'_

Sungmin akhirnya mencari kamar kosong untuk dirinya. Walaupun orangtua mereka meminta mereka tinggal serumah, bukan berarti mereka harus satu kamar juga. Lagipula dengan pembawaan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu, rasanya tidak mungkin mereka bisa tinggal satu kamar.

Sungmin menghela nafas, berusaha mengusir pikira-pikiran aneh yang membayang di kepalanya.

'_Ya Tuhan, semoga dia bisa berubah lebih baik esok pagi.'_

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Sungmin sudah bangun lebih dulu. Sibuk di dapur rumah itu, karena orangtua mereka sengaja tidak menyediakan pelayan dengan alasan agar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bisa hidup mandiri. Rumah ini adalah… katakanlah hadiah dari orangtua mereka. Dengan halaman luas agar anak-anak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kelak bisa leluasa bermain. Kebetulan sekali sesuai dengan keinginan Sungmin, tetapi tidak tahu dengan Kyuhyun.

Namja itu tidak pernah mengeluarkan suaranya. Hanya berbicara jika perlu, itu pun hanya beberapa patah kata. Ia lebih banyak diam dan mendengarkan pembicaraan para orangtua, atau berpura-pura mendengarkan mungkin? Entahlah.

Sungmin bisa menangkap ekspresi enggan dan muak di wajah Kyuhyun saat mereka saling bertukar cincin pada acara tadi malam. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memandangnya, seakan matanya akan rusak jika memandang Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mengetahui masalah perjodohan ini dari semenjak semester akhir kuliahnya pernah mencoba berbicara pada ibunya.

"_Eomma, apa sebaiknya rencana perjodohan ini dibatalkan?"_

_Ibunya mengernyit. "Waeyo? Tak ada alasan untuk membatalkannya, Sungmin-ah."_

_Sungmin menatap lurus ibunya. "Tentu saja ada, Eomma."_

_Ibunya semakin mengernyit, Sungmin dapat melihatnya._

"_Cho Kyuhyun itu tidak menyukaiku. Terlihat dari wajahnya, Eomma. Mungkin dia jijik karena dijodohkan dengan namja."_

"_Hush, kau tidak boleh bicara sembarangan seperti itu. Kyuhyun menerimanya, kok. Orangtuanya sendiri yang mengatakannya. Walaupun dia jarang sekali datang ke acara makan malam bersama kita, tetapi dia setuju dengan rencana kami ini. Sudahlah, berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak."_

_Sungmin termenung. "Benarkah begitu?"_

_Ibunya tersenyum. Kemudian mengelus bahunya lembut._

"_Mungkin Kyuhyun dingin, tetapi dibalik itu ia menyimpan sesuatu padamu."_

_Ibunya malah menggodanya. Sungmin tersenyum kecil, dan mengangguk mencoba mendengarkan perkataan ibunya._

Sungmin sedikit heran. Jika memang Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak ingin bertunangan apalagi menikah dengan dirinya, mengapa Kyuhyun tidak mencoba membatalkannya? Mengapa namja itu masih saja menerima rencana ini? Dan lagi… kalau memang Kyuhyun tidak ingin membatalkan semua ini, tidak bisakah namja itu mengubah sikapnya kepada Sungmin? Setidaknya sekarang mereka sudah terikat dengan pertunangan ini, yang jelas status Sungmin sudah berubah. Apa Kyuhyun tidak bisa memperlakukan Sungmin layaknya tunangan pada umumnya?

"Aakh!"

Sungmin refleks menarik jarinya yang terasa terbakar. Baru saja ia hendak mengangkat wajan dengan tangan kosong. Ditiup-tiupnya jemari sebelah kirinya. Tampak melepuh dan mulai memerah. Mata Sungmin terbentur pada selingkar cincin yang bersarang di jari manisnya. Sungmin terbengong sejenak, sebelum kemudian ingat dengan tangannya yang melepuh. Ia mematikan kompor dan bergegas mencari kotak obat.

"Aish!"

Sungmin menggerutu. Andai saja tadi ia tidak melamun, memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Ia membuka kotak obat dengan tangan kanannya, dan mulai mencari salep untuk luka bakar.

Didengarnya suara langkah kaki bersepatu yang bertabrakan dengan lantai. Beberapa detik kemudian sosok Kyuhyun memasuki dapur. Namja itu mengambil sebuah cangkir dan menuang kopi hitam dari _coffeemaker._

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sibuk meminum kopinya. Dirinya masih sibuk dengan perban dan segala macam untuk lukanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku sudah buatkan sarapan. Ambil saja sendiri ya, tanganku sedang repot. Aku-"

Sungmin tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena yang diajak berbicara sudah melenggang pergi meninggalkan dapur. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak meliriknya sama sekali, apalagi mendengarkan ucapannya.

Sungmin menunduk mencoba meredam denyutan yang menyakitkan di hatinya. Ia melanjutkan membalut jari-jarinya dengan perban, kemudian mengambil piring dan menyendok nasi goreng di wajan. Terpaksa ia sarapan sendiri, mengingat Kyuhyun sudah pergi.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kyuhyun pun membuat nafsu makannya hilang. Sungmin membuang sisa sarapannya ke tempat sampah, lalu membereskan dapur dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantornya.

.

.

.

"Hyung, bersabarlah. Mungkin nanti Kyuhyun hyung akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu."

Sungmin melempar pandangan pesimisnya pada Sungjin, adiknya sekaligus teman curhatnya saat ini. Jam makan siang Sungmin gunakan untuk menumpahkan resahnya pada adiknya satu-satunya ini.

"Apa itu mungkin? Coba kalau kau di posisiku, kau pasti akan sama gelisahnya denganku sekarang." Gumam Sungmin pelan.

Sungjin tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Hyung benar-benar mencintainya?"

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang dan bertopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Awalnya pun aku merasa aneh, karena tahu akan dijodohkan dengan namja. Tetapi entahlah, lama-lama perasaan asing ini muncul di hatiku. Aku juga tidak mengerti."

Sungjin menatap kakaknya prihatin. Balas memandang kakaknya yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Hyung mencintainya."

Sungmin menunduk sejenak, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Jika Hyung pesimis seperti itu, lebih baik hyung buang jauh-jauh perasaan cinta Hyung padanya. Kalau Hyung terus memendamnya, Hyung yang akan sakit nantinya."

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan mendengar kalimat adiknya.

Membuang perasaannya? Rasanya tidak bisa. Sangat berat, Sungmin tahu ia sudah terlalu jauh mencintai Kyuhyun. Tunangannya.

"Lalu kapan aku akan mendapat balasan perasaan yang sama darinya?"

.

.

.

Seminggu awal masih saja keadaan tidak berubah. Kyuhyun hampir tidak pernah mampir di meja makan, baik itu untuk sarapan ataupun makan malam. Ia hanya sekali mendudukkan diri di kursi makan saat hari ketiga mereka tinggal bersama. Itu pun hanya untuk menyantap ramen. Ketika Sungmin memasuki dapur dan menawarkan untuk memasakkan sesuatu, Kyuhyun langsung menyudahi acara makannya. Tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan dapur dan memasuki kamarnya.

Sungmin mengernyit, lagi-lagi hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Mau sampai kapan Kyuhyun seperti itu? Mengapa menanggapi kata-katanya saja tidak pernah? Apa salahnya? Kalau memang Sungmin ada salah, ia ingin Kyuhyun mengatakannya langsung. Jangan hanya mengacuhkannya seperti ini.

Kini sudah satu minggu mereka tinggal bersama. Ah, masih bisakah dikatakan hidup bersama jika berbicara saja tidak pernah?

Sungmin melirik jam dinding di ruang tamu. Berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak kunjung pulang? Apalagi diluar sana sedang hujan deras.

Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun? Sungmin sudah menghubungi ponsel tunangannya itu, tetapi tak ada jawaban. Karena hujan diluar terlalu deras, Sungmin tidak mendengar deru halus mesin mobil yang memasuki halaman rumahnya.

Itu mobil Kyuhyun. Namja itu memarkir asal mobilnya dan keluar dari mobil. Berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju beranda rumahnya. Jas kerjanya entah raib kemana, yang tersisa hanya kemeja putih yang sudah basah karena Kyuhyun melangkah menerobos hujan.

Kyuhyun menyandar di pintu rumahnya. Kepalanya terasa berat, pening sekali. Sepertinya pengaruh alkohol yang diminumnya tadi semakin kuat.

"Qiannie…"

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menggumamkan nama seseorang. Matanya terpejam rapat, dan bibirnya terus menggumamkan nama itu.

Beberapa menit menyandar di pintu rumahnya sambil bergumam tidak jelas, akhirnya Kyuhyun berbalik. Mendorong pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Satu tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang pening.

Langkah Kyuhyun berhenti saat melihat ada seseorang di ruang tamu. Ia menatap lama sosok itu. Perasaannya campur aduk.

"Qiannie…?"

.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja kembali melirik jam dinding, mungkin ini yang kedua puluh kalinya. Namja manis ini menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak pulang?

Cklek!

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba membuatnya menoleh. Tampak Kyuhyun yang basah kuyup bersama pakaian kerjanya. Mata Kyuhyun memandangnya sayu, bukan dingin dan datar seperti biasanya. Sungmin menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya Kyuhyun pulang.

"Kyuhyun-ah, lekas ganti pakaianmu. Nanti kau bisa masuk a-mmhh!"

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. Nafasnya seakan berhenti seketika.

TIba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat. Bibirnya mengunci bibir Sungmin rapat. Tak peduli jika piyama Sungmin ikut basah karena tubuh mereka yang menempel tanpa jarak.

Sungmin menggeliat karena Kyuhyun mulai menciumnya dengan menuntut. Kedua tangan Sungmin mulai mendorong bahu Kyuhyun, tetapi nihil. Kyuhyun mulai risih dengan sikap berontak Sungmin. Namja jangkung itu kemudian mencengkeram kedua tangan Sungmin dengan satu tangannya. Bibirnya semakin bergerak liar di bibir Sungmin.

"Kyuuhmmp… hen-hentikammhh…"

Sungmin berusaha menyentakkan kepalanya agar ciuman Kyuhyun terlepas. Ia yakin sekali Kyuhyun sedang mabuk sekarang, karena dari mulut dan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun tercium bau alkohol yang menyengat.

Panik dan gugup. Itu yang Sungmin rasakan ketika Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam piyama tidurnya. Tangan dingin Kyuhyun meraba punggungnya, mengusap-usapnya dengan sensual.

"Aku merindukanmu, chagi…"

Sungmin terdiam sesaat. Chagi? Apa itu panggilan untuk dirinya? Tetapi… mengapa bisa? Apa Kyuhyun sudah mulai menerimanya?

Kyuhyun memanfaatkan keadaan Sungmin yang termenung. Ia kembali memagut lengkungan bibir Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka. Mencecap bibir kenyal itu dalam.

Ketika kesadaran menghantam dirinya, yang diketahui Sungmin adalah Kyuhyun yang sedang menyeretnya memasuki salah satu kamar di lantai bawah itu. Sungmin berteriak, mencoba menghentikan Kyuhyun. Ia namja dewasa, tentu saja ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan orang dewasa didalam kamar.

"Kyuhyun, hentikan! Sadarlah, kau itu mabuk!"

Sungmin mencoba menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun dengan menarik tangannya yang dicengkeram Kyuhyun. Tetapi Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia malah mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada tangan Sungmin hingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan.

Sungmin melebarkan matanya takut. Tidak. Ia tidak siap jika Kyuhyun bermaksud _making love _bersamanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Hentikan! Aku tidak mau!"

Kyuhyun berbalik dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dalam rengkuhan kedua lengannya.

"Aku tidak mabuk, chagi. Kau tenang saja, nde? Aku mencintaimu, Qiannie…"

Sungmin yang mendengar jelas setiap kata-kata Kyuhyun, terkejut. Qiannie? Siapa itu Qiannie? Dirinya bernama Sungmin, bukan Qiannie. Mengapa Kyuhyun menyebut nama itu?

Baru saja Sungmin akan membuka mulutnya, bibirnya sudah kembali dibungkam Kyuhyun. Namja itu menjatuhkan dirinya diatas ranjang dan menyusul menindihnya. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, masih berusaha menghentikan aksi gila Kyuhyun.

"Diam, Qiannie… Aku kedinginan, aku butuh kau untuk menghangatkanku…"

Sungmin mencoba menangkup wajah Kyuhyun agar namja itu bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Kyuhyun, lihat aku. Aku Sungmin, bukan Qiannie. Lihat aku, Kyuhyun-ah…"

Kyuhyun malah tertawa. Namja itu menurunkan tangan Sungmin dari wajahnya dan menahan kedua tangan itu disamping kepala Sungmin.

"Jangan bercanda, Qian. Aku bisa melihat jelas dirimu, bukan namja sialan itu. Tenang, sayang… Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Sungmin menggeleng lagi. Rupanya Kyuhyun menganggapnya sebagai orang lain. Tetapi Sungmin tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu dulu. Yang penting sekarang adalah bagaimana agar ia bisa lepas dari cengkeraman Kyuhyun yang sedang dibawah pengaruh alkohol ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah, hentikan! Kau itu sedang mabuk, sadarlah!"

Sungmin mati-matian menarik tangannya, tetapi malah Kyuhyun semakin keras mencengkeram. Kedua kakinya sudah ditahan lutut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berjengit lagi saat Kyuhyun kembali menciumnya. Karena tidak siap, Sungmin tanpa sengaja memberi ruang untuk Kyuhyun menciumnya lebih dalam. Dengan gesit namja yang sedang menindihnya itu menyisipkan lidahnya diantara belahan bibir Sungmin, dan mulai bergerak didalam sana.

Sungmin menggerung tertahan. Ia sungguh merasa takut sekarang. Kedua tangannya sudah berpindah diatas kepalanya, terkunci oleh satu tangan Kyuhyun. Karena tangan Kyuhyun yang satunya sudah mulai menarik piyama Sungmin.

"Mmmh… Kyuuh… berhentihh-akh!"

Sungmin memekik pelan saat merasakan jari Kyuhyun menjepit salah satu tonjolan mungil didadanya. Ia kaget, karena entah kapan Kyuhyun melepas atasan piyamanya. Membuatnya _topless._

Kyuhyun mulai menunduk dan menghampiri _nipple_ Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Sungmin menggeliat dan menjerit, tetapi Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Bibirnya sibuk mengulum _nipple_ mungil itu, membuat Sungmin gemetar.

"Kyuuhh… ahh… hen-hentikan… kumohon…"

"Sssh… jangan berisik, sayang."

Kyuhyun menyudahi kulumannya pada dada Sungmin dan kembali mengunci bibir Sungmin. Tangannya terus bergerak menjelajahi tubuh putih nan mulus itu, hingga akhirnya ia melempar celana piyama Sungmin beserta dalamannya.

"Kyuhyun! Hentikan! Kau mabuk, Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun keras. Kali ini berhasil, tubuh tunangannya itu sedikit menjauh. Sungmin dengan cepat memanfaatkan kesempatan dan bangkit dari ranjang. Meraih piyamanya yang terlempar dan bergegas menuju pintu.

Tetapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun menangkapnya. Kedua tangannya memerangkap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu erat.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, chagi. Kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa kau tidak mau kusentuh?"

Sungmin berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang mendekap perutnya. Tetapi tidak bisa, dan Kyuhyun mulai menyeretnya kembali ke ranjang.

"Kyuhyun, hentikan! Ini aku Lee Sungmin, aku-mmh!"

Bibir Kyuhyun kembali memutuskan ucapannya, dan tangan Kyuhyun sudah bersarang di tengkuknya. Menahan dan menekannya, agar Sungmin tidak menjauh dan ciuman mereka semakin rapat.

Sungmin merasa tubuhnya kembali ambruk di ranjang. Tangan Kyuhyun kembali menjamah tubuhnya. Bahkan namja itu sudah sama _naked_nya dengan dirinya. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Keringat dinginnya keluar. Tidak adakah yang bisa menolongnya saat ini?

Kyuhyun tidak berhenti menyentuhnya walaupun Sungmin memohon-mohon. Suara jeritan Sungmin seakan tenggelam di tengah lebatnya guyuran hujan tengah malam ini.

.

.

.

"Aaahh…"

Kyuhyun mengerang pelan. Sinar matahari pagi yang redup samar-samar memasuki kamarnya melalui celah gorden di jendelanya. Kepalanya masih terasa pening walaupun tidak separah tadi malam.

Satu tangannya terangkat dan memijat pelipisnya pelan, sembari mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Rasanya Kyuhyun seperti sedang di surge bersama dengan kekasihnya, Song Qian. Kyuhyun mendengus, tahu bahwa yang semalam hanyalah mimpi. Karena tidak mungkin 'kan Qian hidup lagi?

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan, kemudian berguling ke arah samping. Dan apa yang ditangkap oleh pandangan matanya cukup membuatnya menahan nafas _shock_.

Namja ini, namja sialan yang menjadi penyebab semua permasalahan dalam hidupnya, kini terbaring di sampingnya. Dengan tubuh _full naked_ yang dipenuhi bercak-bercak kemerahan. Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengamati dirinya dan sadar bahwa ia sama telanjangnya seperti namja itu. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin. Emosinya naik. Tidak perlu penjelasan apapun Kyuhyun mengerti bahwa mereka sudah melakukan hubungan intim itu.

"Ya! Bangun kau!"

Tangan Kyuhyun mengguncang lengan Sungmin keras. Tidak peduli Sungmin kesakitan atau tidak. Yang penting ia butuh namja itu bangun.

"Nnghh…"

Kyuhyun semakin kesal melihat Sungmin hanya menggeliat. Tanpa perasaan ditampar-tamparnya pipi Sungmin, agar Sungmin cepat sadar.

Sungmin akhirnya membuka matanya dengan terpaksa. Matanya terasa berat dan lengket, maklum saja. Semalaman saat Kyuhyun menyentuhnya ia menangis, tanpa dipedulikan sama sekali oleh Kyuhyun. Setelah mengerjap berkali-kali, barulah pandangan matanya lumayan jelas. Wajah marah Kyuhyun terpampang di depan matanya.

"Kau benar-benar licik, Lee Sungmin. Kau sengaja memanfaatkan keadaanku semalam 'kan? Kau sungguh murahan!"

Sungmin bingung. Bibirnya terbuka hendak menjelaskan, tetapi tak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Ia sendiri bingung mau bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Kyuhyun. hei, bukankah seharusnya ia yang marah? Dalam hal ini dirinyalah yang dirugikan.

"A-aku tidak mengerti… licik bagaimana maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun mendengus meremehkan. Ia menatap rendah pada Sungmin.

"Kau tidak usah berpura-pura bodoh. Heh, aku tahu dibalik semua sikap sok polosmu kau menyimpan banyak rencana. Aku benar, bukan?!"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menuduh seperti itu padanya?

"Kau mabuk semalam, aku cemas menunggumu yang tidak pulang-pulang hingga lewat tengah malam! Memangnya kau mabuk itu aku yang merencanakannya? Aku sudah memintamu berhenti tapi kau tidak mendengarkan! Kau terus saja melakukannya!"

Kyuhyun menggeram.

"Kau licik, tidak usah mengarang-ngarang cerita murahan seperti itu. Kau memanfaatkan keadaanku dan menjadikan ini sebagai senjatamu kelak? Lihat saja, aku tidak akan diam, Lee Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin sebelum menyambar kemeja dan celana panjangnya, lalu keluar dari kamar itu dengan bantingan keras pintu.

"Hiks…"

Tanpa sengaja satu isakan kecil keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya mencengkeram selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Ia benci terlihat lemah, tetapi emosi hatinya saat ini begitu meluap. Yang diinginkannya hanyalah mengeluarkan air bening itu. Sakit sekali rasanya dituduh seperti itu. Sungmin benar-benar sadar sekarang. Sampai kapanpun perasaan Kyuhyun untuknya tidak akan pernah ada.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dibawah guyuran air _shower_. Berusaha menghilangkan bekas permainannya tadi malam. Seingatnya ia melihat Qian tadi malam, dan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan dengan jelas tubuh yeoja itu. Mengobati kerinduannya pada gadis berdarah China itu, rindu yang dipendamnya sendiri selama bertahun-tahun.

Kyuhyun kembali mengernyit kesal ketika ingat keadaannya tadi pagi. Mengapa yang berbaring disampingnya malah namja itu? Namja sialan yang berstatus tunangannya itu. Kyuhyun mendengus jijik. Pasti orangtuanya malah akan senang jika mendengar hal ini.

'Akhirnya Kyuhyun-ah, kau bisa cepat memberi kami cucu.'

Kyuhyun tak habis pikir, mengapa orangtuanya begitu ngotot menjodohkannya? Dengan orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. Dan parahnya lagi orang itu adalah namja.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat berganti baju dan bersiap pergi ke kantornya, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan keadaan Sungmin. Ia tidak peduli dan tidak akan penah peduli pada tunangannya itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin bangkit perlahan dari ranjang. Tubuhnya sudah berbalutkan selimut hingga ke bahunya. Dengan tertatih-tatih ia berjalan ke kamarnya, ingin membersihkan diri. Ia tahu Kyuhyun sudah pergi, tadi ia mendengar suara deru mesin mobil Kyuhyun yang melaju meninggalkan halaman.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Mengapa namja itu begitu membencinya? Seingat Sungmin ia tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan Kyuhyun. Bertemu saja jarang, bagaiman bisa ia mencari-cari masalah? Sekali lagi, harusnya sumber masalah ada Kyuhyun. Namja itu tidak pernah berusaha membuka komunikasi diantara mereka. Selalu mengacuhkannya setiap mereka bersama. Menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu yang tidak perlu dipedulikan. Dan lebih parahnya adalah kejadian yang tadi malam itu.

Sungmin rasa ia akan absen kerja hari ini. Rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya membuatnya tidak kuat beraktivitas banyak. Belum lagi jejak _kissmark _yang dibuat Kyuhyun di sekujur tubuhnya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan tidur lagi setelah membersihkan dirinya. Semoga saja ketika matanya terbuka nanti keadaan bisa berganti menjadi lebih baik.

.

.

.

"_Sungmin-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"_

Suara ibunya di telepon terdengar. Sungmin hanya meringis. Beruntung ibunya tidak melihat ringisannya saat ini, karena jika ibunya melihat maka ia akan langsung diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja Eomma. Tidak usah cemas."

Eommanya menghela nafas di seberang sana.

"_Mengapa kau jarang memberi kabar pada Eomma?"_

Sungmin terdiam.

"Emm, aku sibuk Eomma."

"_Lalu Kyuhyun? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"_

Sungmin bingung harus mengatakan apa pada ibunya. Jujur saja, ia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun.

"D-dia juga baik-baik saja."

"_Syukurlah. Baiklah,Eomma tutup dulu ya. Sampai nanti, sayang."_

Sungmin menghela nafasnya lega. Dengan begini ia tidak perlu lagi berbohong lebih banyak pada Eommanya. Sungmin menatap layar ponselnya sejenak. Setelah menimbang-nimbang ia akhirnya menyentuhkan jemarinya pada nomor adiknya.

"Sungjin-ah?"

"_Nde hyung-nim, ada apa?"_

Sungmin terlihat ragu sesaat.

"Aku boleh minta tolong padamu?"

"_Tentu, hyung. Katakan saja."_

"Bisakah… bisakah kau mencari tahu siapa itu Qian? Sepertinya nama yeoja, Kyuhyun menyebut nama itu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku… penasaran."

"_Qian? Tak adakah informasi tambahan lain, hyung?"_

Sungmin menggigit bibir.

"Tidak ada, Sungjin-ah."

Adiknya terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menyanggupi permintannya.

"_Baiklah, hyung. Aku akan berusaha semampunya. Tunggu informasiku ya."_

Sungmin tersenyum sumringah. Adiknya memang bisa diandalkan.

"Gomawo, saengi. Saranghae."

"_Nado, Hyung."_

Sungmin menutup sambungan telepon dania berbalik hendak keluar kamar, namun sesuatu mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Kyuhyun berdiri bersedekap tangan di pintu kamarnya. Tatapan matanya dingin dan datar seperti biasa, menusuk Sungmin. Tanpa sadar Sungmin menggenggam erat ponselnya.

"Rupanya kau sadar apa yang aku igaukan malam itu, hm?"

Sungmin mulai gugup, jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. Kyuhyun mendengar semua omongannya tadi? Ia ingin membalas perkataan Kyuhyun tetapi lidahnya kelu.

"Sekarang kau penasaran siapa itu Qian?"

Kyuhyun melangkah pelan memasuki kamar Sungmin.

"Mengadu pada Eomma dan adikmu, eoh? Mencari bala bantuan agar rencanamu tercapai?"

"Aku tidak merencanakan apapun!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek.

Sungmin melotot kesal pada Kyuhyun. Kenapa namja ini selalu menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak seperti itu?

"Kau tahu, Cho Kyuhyun? Harusnya aku yang marah padamu! Malam itu kau sudah melecehkanku dan mencoreng harga diriku! Kau terus menyebut nama entah siapa itu dan memperlakukan aku seperti dia! Harusnya kau sadar kalau aku namja, tetapi kau tidak mau berhenti!"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat alisnya mendapat semburan kata-kata dari Sungmin.

Langkah Kyuhyun membawanya semakin mendekat pada Sungmin yang berdiri kaku.

"Kau mau aku sadar kalau kau namja? Baik, kau yang meminta Lee Sungmin."

BUGH!

Sungmin yang masih mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun, terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meninjunya. Tubuhnya membentur kaki ranjang dan akhirnya jatuh di pojok ranjangnya sendiri. Ponsel yang digenggamnya terlempar entah kemana.

Tangannya mengusap pipinya yang rasanya membiru. Kyuhyun menghampirinya dan mencengkeram kerah kemejanya. Lalu menyeretnya ke tengah ranjang. Tangan Kyuhyun mencabik kemejanya, mengoyak kain tipis itu hingga sobek dan melemparnya asal.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sungmin berteriak panik saat sadar Kyuhyun sudah menyobek pakaiannya. Ia berusaha bangun dan mengambil lagi pakaiannya.

Tetapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun menariknya kasar, hingga ia kembali terjatuh di ranjang.

"Kau ingin aku memperlakukanmu sebagai namja 'kan?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, kau-"

PLAK!

Tamparan Kyuhyun telak di pipinya, membuat memar akibat tinjuan yang tadi semakin berdenyut nyeri.

"Diam dan nikmati, kau sendiri yang menginginkannya Lee Sungmin."

.

.

.

"Aaaaaarggghhh!"

Teriakan Sungmin bergaung dikamar luas itu. Nafasnya nyaris habis, susah payah ia menghirup nafas. Kyuhyun benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya. Namja itu kembali menyetubuhinya, anpa perasaan dan kasar sekali.

Baru saja Kyuhyun menghentakkan miliknya memasuki tubuh Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin menjerit tidak karuan. Sakitnya tak terperi, hingga ia merasa nyaris mati.

Sementara Kyuhyun terus bergerak kasar diatasnya, sama sekali tak mempedulikan kesakitannya.

"Bukankah kau yang meminta ini? Nikmatilah, Lee Sungmin."

Dua bulir airmata bening mengalir dari sudut kedua mata Sungmin. Tubuhnya serasa terbelah menjadi serpihan, dan rasa sakit itu mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun sudah mencapai puncaknya sendiri, baru saja ia menyemburkan cairannya memnuhi tubuh Sungmin.

Merasa tidak kuat lagi, akhirnya Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun benar-benar keterlaluan. Namja itu sudah terlalu dalam menyakitinya.

Dan yang dirasakan Sungmin kemudian adalah gelap.

Melihat Sungmin sudah tak sadarkan diri, Kyuhyun berdecih pelan. Ia menatap sejenak wajah Sungmin. Memar biru keunguan itu tampak jelas di pipi putih Sungmin. Sebagian kecil hatinya tergerak, ia hendak menjulurkan tangan mengusap memar itu. Tetapi bagian dominan hatinya mencegahnya. Kebenciannya membuatnya urung menyentuh pipi Sungmin.

Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan miliknya dan beringsut dari ranjang. Meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri di kamar itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin merasa aneh dengan kondisinya. Beberapa waktu telah berlalu setelah Kyuhyun kembali menyetubuhinya dengan kasar. Ia memang merasa luka tubuhnya sudah pulih, tetapi mengapa rasanya tetap saja tak enak badan?

Siang itu ia akhirnya Sungmin pergi memeriksakan diri ke dokter. Mungkin ia akan mendapat keterangan yang lebih jelas mengenai kondisinya.

"Selamat, Lee Sungmin-ssi. Janin Anda sudah berusia tiga minggu."

Sungmin mengerjap. Janin? Di perutnya? Maksudnya?

"Maksud dokter, sa-saya…"

Dokter itu tersenyum ramah.

"Anda hamil, Sungmin-ssi."

.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja ingin menghubungi Sungjin. Ingin menanyakan apaka adiknya itu sudah mendapatkan informasi yang dimintanya atau belum. Sekaligus memberitahukan adiknya soal kehamilannya ini. Tetapi Sungjin sudah lebih dulu meneleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Hyung, yeoja itu adalah kekasih Kyuhyun hyung. Namanya Song Qian. Tetapi hubungan mereka ditentang oleh orangtua Kyuhyun hyung, sehingga mereka _backstreet. _Aku tidak tahu bagaimana persisnya, yang jelas kepala keluarga Song kehilangan pekerjaannya dan anak gadisnya itulah yang membantu perekonomian keluarga sudah meninggal karena sakit-sakitan setelah keadaan mereka terpuruk._

_Suatu malam Song Qian itu baru saja pulang kerja dan sebuah kecelakaan merenggut nyawanya. Informasi yang kudapat dia tertabrak mobil saat sedang menyebrang jalan. Menurut saksi yang ada saat itu, yeoja itu tidak mendengar jika mobil dari arah kanan sudah membunyikan klakson. Yeoja itu sepertinya kelelahan setelah bekerja hingga tidak fokus seperti itu."_

Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Kabar dari Sungjin terlalu mengejutkan untuknya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Jadi, Song Qian sudah… sudah meninggal?"

"_Benar, hyung… ada sedikit tambahan lagi, hyung…Ayahnya, Tuan Song pun tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Kabarnya ia kembali ke China dan mengalami gangguan kejiwaan."_

Sungmin tercekat, tenggorokannya berat.

Jadi, begitukah sebenarnya kehidupan percintaan Kyuhyun? Lantas apa yang membuat namja itu begitu membenci dirinya?

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Maaf update lama, maaf juga kalo ceritanya bikin bosen. Cuma ini yang bisa saya kasih *bow**

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview di prolog, terimakasih banyak ya ^^**


	3. Part 2 - END

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**About Love**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God, but this story is mine **

**Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), OOC, AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin menurunkan ponselnya dari telinga. Berita yang didapatnya dari Sungjin terlalu mengejutkan, sampai ia tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Jadi, seperti itukah kisah Kyuhyun dengan kekasihnya? Dan itu artinya… dirinya adalah pihak pengganggu? Demi Tuhan, Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahu masalah itu. Ternyata ia salah. Sungmin pikir ia sudah cukup mengetahui tentang Kyuhyun, tetapi ternyata nol besar. Apa karena itu Kyuhyun membencinya?

Refleks, Sungmin menggerakkan tangan menuju perutnya dan mengelusnya pelan. Apa yang akan dikatakan Kyuhyun mengenai janin dalam perutnya ini? Sungmin tak ingin membayangkannya.

Lagipula pernikahan mereka masih tiga minggu lagi, Sungmin pikir ia benar-benar harus mennyelesaikan semuanya. Jika Kyuhyun tidak mau menghentikan semuanya, maka biarkan ia yang melakukannya.

Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mau menerima anak dalam kandungannya ini. Tetapi Sungmin tak peduli. Ia akan tetap membesarkan dan mengasuh anak ini kelak, dengan caranya sendiri.

"Ah…"

Sungmin mengerang pelan. Sebenarnya berat meninggalkan Kyuhyun, apalagi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Hatinya sudah jatuh terlalu dalam untuk namja Cho itu. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kyuhyun sudah jelas membencinya, dan tidak mungkin membalas perasaannya.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut, dan ia memijat pelipisnya pelan. Astaga, bahkan ia sampai lupa memberi tahu Sungjin mengenai bayi dalam kandungannya ini.

"Aegya… Aku bingung…"

Sungmin bergumam pelan sambil menatap perutnya sendiri. Ia lalu bangkit perlahan dari duduknya di tepi ranjang, dan tepat saat itu pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan kasar.

Sosok jangkung Kyuhyun muncul, dan dengan melihat wajah tunangannya itu Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun sedang emosi. Pintu kamarnya kembali terbanting menutup. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin dengan langkah-langkah panjangnya. Dalam hitungan detik ia sudah merenggut kerah _sweater_ Sungmin. Menariknya keras, hingga Sungmin terpaksa berjinjit mengikuti tarikan tangannya. Tak peduli jika tarikan kuat itu membuat leher Sungmin sesak bukan main.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan, Lee Sungmin?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Masih berlagak bodoh rupanya."

Kyuhyun menanggapi dengan sinis pertanyaan bingung Sungmin. Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya, masih berusaha bernafas walaupun lehernya seperti terjerat kawat.

"Kau mengadu apalagi pada keluargamu, hm? Aku lihat mobil adikmu terparkir tepat di halaman!"

Mata Sungmin melebar. Ia menyentak paksa tangan Kyuhyun hingga terlepas dari bajunya, lalu berbalik hendak menuju halaman. Sungjin pasti bisa membantunya menjelaskan. Tetapi Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menangkap lengannya dan menariknya hingga Sungmin limbung dan nyaris terjatuh.

"Lepas! Aku ingin menemui adikku!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Untuk apa? Mencari bantuan lagi? Aku sudah mengusirnya. Lawan aku dengan _gentle_, Lee Sungmin. Jangan hanya mengandalkan keluargamu. Pengecut!"

Sungmin mendelik. Ia balik menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku pengecut? Bukankah kau yang lebih pengecut? Kau tidak menginginkan ini semua, lalu mengapa kau tidak menolaknya?!"

Sungmin merasa jika cengkeraman tangan Kyuhyun pada lengannya semakin menguat, namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan ringisannya. Sungmin terus menatap Kyuhyun dan dengan berani melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau jauh lebih pengecut, Cho Kyuhyun. Jika kau benar-benar mencintai kekasihmu, seharusnya kau berani mengambil tindakan dan menunjukkan hubungan kalian. Bukan hanya diam dan bertindak di belakang! Kau sungguh-aakh!"

Kyuhyun menatap nyalang pada Sungmin. Kedua lengan Sungmin dalam cengkeramannya dan nafasnya yang memburu marah berhembus menerpa wajah Sungmin.

"Kau benar-benar lancang! Kau tidak berhak menghakimiku! Kau pikir siapa dirimu?!"

Sungmin meringis menahan sakit akibat cengkeraman Kyuhyun, tetapi ia nekat membuka suaranya untuk membalas ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku cukup tahu diri, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku berusaha gentle, kau tahu? Aku sudah berusaha menolak pertunangan ini, setidaknya aku bukan pecundang sepertimu!"

"Jangan sebut aku pecundang!"

"Ya, kau pecundang! Kalau kau bersikap berani sedari dulu, Song Qian tidak akan mati! Kau akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakannya jika kau benar-benar mencintainya! Tetapi apa? Ia bahkan sampai bekerja keras dan-mmph!"

Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun menekap bibir Sungmin dan menekannya keras. Sungmin mengernyit, merasakan jika rahangnya bisa remuk kapan saja.

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau tidak pantas menyebut namanya dengan bibirmu itu! Qian mati bukan karena aku, tetapi karena ayahmu! Jika saja Sendbill Corporation tidak mengambil alih perusahaan ayah Qian, maka ia tidak akan jatuh miskin dan bekerja keras seperti itu!"

Sungmin menggeleng mendengar ayahnya dan perusahaan keluarganya disebut-sebut. Tidak. Ayahnya bukan orang kejam seperti itu. Ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang membekap mulutnya, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar.

Ia harus menemui ayahnya. Semua masalah ini harus diluruskan dan diselesaikan, dan Sungmin butuh penjelasan ayahnya.

Tangannya hampir saja memutar kenop pintu jika saja tubuhnya tidak ditarik mundur. Kyuhyun kembali memegangnya, dan kini namja itu sedang menyeretnya menuju ranjang.

"Lepaskan aku, Cho Kyuhyun! Biarkan aku pergi dan kita akan selesaikan semua ini!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai sinis dan membanting tubuh Sungmin diatas ranjang.

"Kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku? Itu hanya alasanmu saja. Kau tidak akan pernah aku lepaskan, sebelum sakit hatiku ini terbalas padamu!"

Sungmin meronta dalam pegangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, tolonglah. Ini semua juga bukan kemauanku. Aku- apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sungmin terbeliak melihat Kyuhyun menanggalkan ikat pinggangnya. Kyuhyun menarik kasar kedua tangan Sungmin ke arah kepala ranjang dan menyatukannya dengan ikat pinggangnya tadi.

"Kyuhyun! Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku, kumohon… Aku tidak-"

PLAK!

Tangan Kyuhyun terayun dan telak menampar pipi Sungmin. Membuat namja manis itu bungkam karena rasa perih yang menjalar di sekitar pipinya. Kepalanya pun pening seketika.

"Berhenti mengeluarkan kebohongan, Lee Sungmin. Kau pikir aku akan mempercayaimu?"

Kyuhyun mulai menarik _sweater _ yang Sungmin kenakan. Dengan kasar dan cepat ia merobek kain itu hingga tubuh atas Sungmin terekspos bebas.

"Kumohon, Kyu, jangan lakukan ini. Sadarlah Kyuhyun, aku juga yakin Song Qian tidak akan senang melihatnya-"

PLAK!

Satu lagi tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sungmin. Menambah memar merah yang sudah tercipta disana. Kedua mata Sungmin sudah tergenang selapis air bening, ia menggelengkan kepalanya memohon pada Kyuhyun.

"Kubilang jangan sebut nama Qian dengan bibir kotormu itu! Kau tidak pantas, Lee Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun bangkit sejenak dari atas tubuh Sungmin. Namja itu melucuti kemeja dan celana panjangnya sendiri. Mata tajamnya terus menatap Sungmin yang masih berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Jangan, Kyuhyun-ah… Hentikan…"

Kyuhyun menatap sinis Sungmin yang masih saja memohon-mohon padanya. Ia mulai menaiki ranjang dan menarik kedua kaki Sungmin melebar.

"Hentikan, Kyu, aku akan lakukan apapun tapi jangan ini, _please_..."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Airmatanya mulai mengalir, dan ia berusaha merapatkan kakinya. Tetapi tangan Kyuhyun lebih kuat menahannya, hingga akhirnya kedua kakinya itu membuka lebar dengan paksa. Memperlihatkan lubang rektumnya.

Sungmin tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada calon bayinya. Ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti akan melakukannya dengan kasar, yang akan membahayakan keselamatan janinnya.

'_Tidak, _please. _Dia baru saja hidup, aku tidak ingin kehilangannya.'_

Sungmin meratap dalam hati.

"Hentikan, Kyu… Jangan lak-aaarrgggh!"

Sia-sia. Kyuhyun sudah bergerak maju, menerobos lubang rektum Sungmin yang sempit dengan miliknya. Dan tanpa pemanasan sama sekali. Tidak dipedulikannya Sungmin yang menjerit kesakitan barusan.

Sementara Sungmin mulai terisak. Ia benci sekali menangis, terlebih di hadapan Kyuhyun. Tetapi ini menyangkut nyawa calon bayi di perutnya, tentu saja ia menangis. Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan kasar. Membuat tubuh bagian bawah Sungmin seperti tercabik.

"Henti-kaannhhh… Kyuuuh… Sakiiitth…"

Sungmin berusaha mengiba diantara sengalan nafasnya yang menahan sakit. Berusaha meminta belas kasihan Kyuhyun yang sedang menguasai tubuhnya.

"Diam kau, Lee Sungmin. Sakitmu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan sakit hatiku!"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. Wajahnya sudah basah oleh keringat dan airmatanya.

"Berhentiiih… Please… Kyuuuh, berhentiiih…"

"Kubilang diam Lee Sungmin!"

BUK!

"Aaaaaakkkhhhh!"

Kyuhyun tanpa segan melayangkan kepalan tangannya disamping perut Sungmin agar namja itu diam. Tanpa Kyuhyun tahu tindakannya barusan akan sangat fatal akibatnya.

Sungmin memang tak lagi berteriak. Tetapi keadaannya kini tampak lebih mengkhawatirkan.

Tubuh Sungmin mengejang, kedua kaki dan tangannya kaku dan terlihat seperti tertarik. Nafasnya seakan berhenti, akibat rasa sakit yang luar biasa yang tengah menyerangnya. Sungmin merasakan kakinya kebas, seluruh tubuhnya dingin dan seperti terkoyak. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut seakan mau meledak.

Andai saja tangannya tidak terbelenggu seperti ini, ia pasti bisa melindungi perutnya dari pukulan Kyuhyun. Sungmin rela menjadi tameng, apapun, agar calon anaknya ini selamat. Tetapi semuanya sudah terlambat, bukan?

Pandangan mata Sungmin kosong sesaat, sebelum akhirnya kelopak matanya bergetar menutup. Menyisakan segaris aliran air bening yang bergerak menuruni pelipisnya.

Kyuhyun yang menyaksikannya hanya mendecih meremehkan.

"Dasar namja lemah."

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Kemudian ia beringsut menjauh, mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Sungmin. Ia tidak terkejut melihat ada noda darah yang ikut keluar dari lubang anal tunangannya. Kyuhyun pikir itu wajar saja, karena tadi ia memasuki Sungmin dengan kasar.

Kyuhyun kembali berpakaian dan melenggang keluar dari kamar begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang tak sadarkan diri di ranjang sendirian.

.

.

.

Sungjin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya begitu melihat mobil Kyuhyun melaju keluar dari halaman rumahnya. Sungjin memastikan Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi. Ia menunggu hingga lima menit berikutnya dan barulah ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju pelan memasuki halaman rumah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Memang tadi ia diusir oleh calon kakak iparnya itu. Tetapi tentu saja ia tidak benar-benar pergi. Ia mengkhawatirkan Sungmin, kakaknya satu-satunya itu.

Sungjin melangkah tergesa ke dalam, mencari hyungnya itu.

"Sungmin hyung?"

Beberapa kali ia memanggil tetapi tak kunjung ada jawaban. Sungjin semakin cemas, apa terjadi sesuatu pada kakaknya itu? Ia menaiki tangga, tanpa bermaksud lancang tentu saja. Ia yakin hyungnya itu pasti ada di salah satu kamar di lantai atas ini. Begitu ia membuka pintu kedua, matanya terbelalak.

"Sungmin hyung!"

Sungjin tercekat melihat keadaan hyung tersayangnya ini. Sungguh tak layak dilihat.

Sungmin tergeletak di ranjang, dalam keadaan telanjang. Pakaiannya yang terkoyak berserakan di sekitarnya, tampak seperti cabikan. Sungjin beringsut naik ke atas ranjang besar itu, dan menarik selimut asal agar tubuh hyungnya tertutupi.

"Min hyung! Bangun!"

_No respon._ Sungmin tetap bergeming walaupun Sungjin mengguncang lembut bahunya. Tangan Sungjin bergerak melepas simpul ikat pinggang yang melilit kedua tangan hyungnya. Ia mengusap bekas kemerahan yang tercetak di pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

Sungjin kembali menatap wajah Sungmin, ia baru menyadari sekarang. Di pipi sebelah kiri Sungmin ada memar kemerahan, seperti bekas tamparan. Sungjin kembali mengguncang bahu Sungmin, lembut. Berharap hyungnya itu sadar dan mau menjelaskan semua ini.

"Hyungnim, apa yang baru saja terjadi padamu?"

Sungjin meraih tangan hyungnya dan menggenggamnya. Ia berjengit merasakan tangan halus itu dingin seperti es. Wajah Sungmin pun kian memucat.

"Min hyung!"

Sungjin panik. Yang terpikir olehnya saat ini adalah rumah sakit. Dokter. Ia harus membawa kakaknya ini kesana.

Maka Sungjin mengulurkan tangan hendak membopong tubuh Sungmin, dan lagi-lagi ia terkejut. Telapak tangannya yang baru saja menyentuh bagian bawah paha Sungmin, terasa basah dan hangat. Seperti ada yang mengalir diatas kulit dingin hyungnya itu. Tidak perlu ia menarik tangannya untuk melihat apa itu. Karena cairan itu juga sudah membasahi selimut yang membungkus tubuh Sungmin.

"Hyung, bertahanlah…"

Sungjin berhati-hati melangkah menuruni tangga, menumpukan berat tubuh hyungnya sepenuhnya di kedua lengannya. Hatinya perih sekali melihat keadaan Sungmin, dan ia berusaha mengabaikan tetes-tetes cairan berwarna merah yang terus jatuh di lantai mengikuti setiap langkah kakinya.

.

.

.

"Sungjin-ah!"

Sungjin mengangkat wajah dan mendapati sosok eommanya berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. Ia bangkit dari bangku tunggu diluar ruangan ICU itu dan menghambur menyambut pelukan eommanya.

"Ada apa dengan Sungmin-ah? Mengapa kau membawanya ke rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi?"

Sang eomma melayangkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pada putra bungsunya itu setelah pelukan mereka terlepas. Tuan Lee mengusap lembut bahu istrinya, berusaha menenangkan. Sungjin menatap kedua orangtuanya kalut.

"Aku juga… tahu harus menjelaskannya darimana."

Pintu ruang ICU terbuka dibelakang keluarga Lee, dan seorang dokter keluar.

"Keluarga Lee Sungmin?"

Tuan Lee maju, merengkuh istrinya bersamanya.

"Aku appa-nya. Uisanim, apa yang terjadi pada anakku?"

Dokter itu menatap serius pada appa Sungmin, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Bisakah kita berbicara di ruangan saya? Ada hal serius yang ingin saya sampaikan mengenai keadaan Lee Sungmin-ssi."

Tuan Lee merasakan cengkeraman tangan istrinya pada lengannya. Lelaki paruh baya itu juga menatap Sungjin yang balik menatapnya cemas. Kemudian mengangguk menyetujui ajakan dokter itu.

.

.

.

"_Sepertinya Lee Sungmin-ssi baru saja menjadi korban tindak kekerasan. Saya sudah memeriksa keadaannya secara keseluruhan. Dan… ia juga mendapat kekerasan seksual. Karena saya mendapati bagian intimnya terluka. Jika terlambat ditangani saya tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Mungkin keadaan Lee Sungmin-ssi bisa jauh lebih buruk._

_Selain itu ada beberapa lebam pada tubuhnya, termasuk di wajahnya. Bagian perutnya tampaknya yang paling parah. Dan saya dengan berat hati harus mengatakan ini. Lee Sungmin-ssi sedang mengandung tadinya, dan janinnya tidak bisa saya selamatkan. Karena saat sampai di rumah sakit ini pun janin itu sudah luruh sepenuhnya, dan saya tidak bisa menolongnya. Jweosonghamnida."_

Ya. Sungjin sudah melihat sendiri lebam di perut hyungnya. Mungjkin tidak seberapa, jika Sungmin-hyungnya tidak sedang mengandung.

Sungjin bahkan tidak tahu jika ia akan memiliki keponakan, tadinya. Tetapi sekarang malah sudah pergi sebelum Sungjin sempat melihatnya lahir ke dunia. Sungjin meraih tangan hyungnya yang sedingin es dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Dia pasti anak Kyuhyun hyung, bukan? Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku, hyung? Kenapa kau selalu memendam sendiri semua masalahmu?"

Sungjin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sungmin yang tak diinfus itu. Menatap wajah sang hyung yang masih pucat, walau tidak sepucat tadi. Sungjin tak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun tega melakukan ini. Ya, hanya ada satu nama dalam pikirannya. Karena terakhir kali Sungjin meneleponnya, Sungmin terdengar baik-baik saja. Bahkan mereka sempat bercanda, tetapi kemudian suara hyungnya berubah setelah ia menyampaikan informasi yang didapatnya.

Lagipula sebelum ia menemukan hyungnya dalam keadaan pingsan, ada Kyuhyun bukan di rumah itu? pasti Kyuhyun yang melakukan ini pada Sungmin, sebelum namja itu pergi dari rumahnya.

Sebenarnya ada apa antara hyungnya dan Kyuhyun? Apa ini berkaitan dengan informasi yang diberikannya pada hyungnya?

Mereka sebentar lagi menikah, tetapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Sungjin menatap lagi wajah Sungmin.

"Hyung, aku akan selalu mendukungmu, apapun yang kau lakukan. Aku akan melindungimu, hyung. Aku janji."

Sungmin adalah kakaknya satu-satunya. Tentu saja Sungjin akan melakukan apapun agar hyungnya tidak menderita seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Sungminnie belum sadar juga?"

Ini sudah pagi hari. Suara eommanya terdengar lembut, memecah keheningan di kamar rawat Sungmin. Sungjin menatap ibunya dan menggeleng. Semalam ia meminta appanya agar membawa pulang eommanya, karena yeoja paruh baya itu tampak sangat terpukul mendengar keadaan Sungmin.

Dirasakannya tangan sang eomma mengusap pipinya sayang.

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat, Jin-ah. Eomma tahu kau tidak tidur semalaman."

Sungjin tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan beristirahat jika Min hyung sudah sadar."

Eommanya beralih menatap putra sulungnya yang masih betah diam tak bergerak diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Wajahnya terlihat damai sekali, seakan dia sangat menikmati tidurnya. Tanpa tahu keluarganya cemas dan ketar-ketir menunggunya bangun.

Sungjin sudah menjelaskan bagaimana ia menemukan Sungmin dalam keadaan seperti itu. Tentu saja ia tidak menyebut nama Kyuhyun, biarlah itu menjadi pikirannya saja saat ini. Lagipula itu masih dugaan, tetapi Sungjin yakin sekali bahwa Kyuhyunlah orang dibalik ini semua.

"Eomma belum mengabarkan hal ini pada keluarga Cho 'kan? Termasuk Kyuhyun hyung?"

Eommanya menggeleng.

"Belum Sungjin-ah, Appa-mu juga tidak berbicara apa-apa pada mereka. Kenapa kita harus merahasiakan ini, Sungjin-ah? Mereka sebentar lagi juga akan menjadi keluarga kita."

Sungjin tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak yakin, Eomma."

Namja itu kembali menaruh perhatian pada Sungmin. Mengabaikan raut terkejut sang Eomma.

"Ah! Min hyung!"

Sungjin terkesiap senang saat merasakan tangan dalam genggamannya bergerak. Ia menoleh pada Eommanya, tersenyum.

"Eomma, Min hyung sadar!"

"Sungminnie, kau dengar Eomma nak?"

Kelopak mata Sungmin bergetar sesaat sebelum kemudian terbuka perlahan.

"Min hyung?"

Retina mata Sungmin menangkap siluet eomma dan adiknya, membungkuk diatasnya.

"Eomma? Sungjin-ah?"

Eomma Sungmin menghela nafas lega, bersyukur anak sulungnya sudah sadar. Ia merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dan mencium sayang pipinya.

Sungmin kembali memejamkan matanya merasakan gelenyar hangat dari sang eomma.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter."

Sungjin melesat keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Eommanya menemani Sungmin hyungnya.

.

.

.

"Sungjin-ah, Eomma pulang dulu. Besok pagi-pagi Eomma akan kembali membawa pakaian hyung-mu. Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Sungjin mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menjaga Min hyung dengan baik."

"Lebih baik kau ikut pulang bersama Eomma. Kau harus beristirahat."

Suara Sungmin terdengar pelan. Ia masih sedikit lemah, untuk bersuara saja rasanya perutnya sakit.

Sungjin menoleh, kemudian tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Aku-tidak-akan-pulang-jika-Min-hyung-belum-sembuh ."

Sang Eomma mendekati mereka berdua. Kemudian merunduk dan mencium sekilas dahi Sungmin, tangannya mengusap pipi namja itu lembut.

"Min-ah, Eomma pulang dulu. Besok pagi Eomma pasti datang lagi."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Yeoja paruh baya itu beralih pada Sungjin, dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada Sungmin tadi.

"Eomma pulang."

Suara debam pelan pintu menyertai langkah Nyonya Lee meninggalkan kamar rawat Sungmin.

Sungjin menatap intens wajah kakaknya yang mendadak berubah murung. Satu tangan hyung-nya itu tanpa sadar mengelus perutnya sendiri.

"Hyung…"

"Dia sudah tidak ada ya? Padahal aku sangat menantikan kehadirannya nanti…"

Sungmin sudah tahu semuanya mengenai kondisinya. Ia sempat mengeluarkan airmata tadi, tetapi segera ditahannya karena ada banyak orang di hadapannya.

Sekarang setelah hanya berdua dengan adiknya, rasanya ia ingin menumpahkan rasa sesak hatinya ini. Sakitnya bukan main, manakala calon bayi yang sedang berusaha hidup di perutnya ternyata sudah pergi. Sungmin menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

"Hyung, jangan menangis…"

Sungjin meraih tangan hyungnya. Sungmin membalas genggaman Sungjin erat. Lama keduanya hanya diam. Tak ada pembicaraan apapun.

Hingga akhirnya suara serak Sungmin memecah keheningan.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan semua ini, Sungjin-ah. Besok aku akan meminta penjelasan pada Appa."

Sungjin mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Song Qian itu kekasih Kyuhyun, Sungjin-ah. Menurut Kyuhyun, perusahaan ayah Qian bangkrut karena Sendbill."

"Benarkah?"

Sungjin terkejut, tentu. Karena ini tak ada dalam catatan informasinya kemarin.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, saeng. Aku tahu kau bukan detektif, informasi darimu bahkan melebihi apa yang kuminta."

"Jadi… Kyuhyun hyung membencimu dan melakukan ini kepadamu."

Sungmin menunduk, lalu mengangguk kecil membenarkan kesimpulan Sungjin.

"Aku tak keberatan dia membenciku, itu haknya. Tetapi mengapa dia harus menyentuh anakku juga?"

Sungmin merasakan air bening yang hangat menetes di pipinya.

"Apa dia… sudah tahu kalau kau sedang mengandung, hyung?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Jika tahu pun, aku sangsi dia akan menerimanya."

Sungjin menatap sendu pada sosok kakaknya. Kakaknya orang baik, hidup selama dua puluh empat tahun bersama membuat Sungjin mengenal betul sifat dan karakter Sungmin.

"Aku ingin hidup tenang setelah ini, Sungjin-ah…"

Suara kakaknya yang bergetar membuat Sungjin maju dan memeluk erat Sungmin.

"Ya, tentu saja, hyung."

.

.

.

**Tiga bulan kemudian**

Pagi ini diawali dengan suara cicitan burung-burung kecil dari pegunungan. Hawa yang sejuk, membuat orang desa ini bermalas-malasan. Termasuk Sungmin.

Biasanya pukul enam pagi seperti ini ia sudah bangun dan mulai beraktivitas. Mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Kemudian menaiki sepedanya berkeliling desa selama dua jam.

Tetapi pagi ini Sungmin rasanya malas sekali untuk beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia masih nyaman bergelung dengan selimut dan gulingnya. Lagipula ia hanya seorang diri disini, tidak akan ada yang mengomentarinya macam-macam.

Sungmin merubah letak berbaringnya menjadi menyamping. Matanya tampak menerawang ke jendela kamarnya. Satu tangannya mengelus perutnya pelan.

"Aegya, apa kabarmu disana? Kau pasti bahagia ya? Apa kau memiliki banyak teman?"

Sungmin merasa seperti orang bodoh, atau bahkan gila karena selalu mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sama setiap bangun tidur. Tetapi begitulah. Ia berusaha menyembuhkan luka hatinya dengan caranya sendiri. Hidup menjauh dari keramaian, dan menyepikan dirinya disini. Di desa Donggwang yang jauh.

Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, Sungmin perlahan bangun. Menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari tangannya, kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Ia sudah membereskan rumah kemarin. Cucian bajunya sudah bersih semua. Hari ini apa yang akan ia lakukan? Sungmin memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya hari ini sambil membilas tubuhnya yang penuh busa sabun.

Berkebun sepertinya menyenangkan.

Sungmin tersenyum oleh pemikirannya tentang berkebun. Otaknya sudah dibayang-bayangi oleh kegiatan itu. Ah!

Selesai mandi Sungmin membuat sarapan untuk dirinya, dan memulai acaranya hari itu. Pertama ia akan mengeluarkan sepedanya, tentu saja. Benda itu yang setia menemani paginya sejak ia tinggal disini tiga bulan yang lalu. Sungmin menutup pagar kayu rumahnya, kemudian mengeratkan topi yang dipakainya dan memulai aktivitasnya hari ini. Tanpa tahu bahwa sepasang mata tajam mengawasi gerak-geriknya, mengamati dalam diam punggung Sungmin yang menjauh seiring kayuhan pedal sepedanya.

"Lee Sungmin…"

Lirih suara itu pelan.

.

.

.

"Haahhh, betapa lelahnya hari ini…."

Sungmin mengeluh pelan. Dengan rakus diteguknya air es dari lemari pendingin. Telapak tangannya bergerak mengusap dahinya yang penuh kucuran keringat.

Tetapi kemudian Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Berkebun sepanjang hari ini benar-benar membuatnya senang. Ia jadi mendapat ilmu baru tentang tanaman. Di bagian barat desa ini adalah pusat perkebunan, dan disana banyak ahjussi yang membantunya.

Sungmin menyambar handuk dan berniat membersihkan tubuhnya yang penuh peluh dan lengket. Sekarang sudah petang. Lebih baik ia cepat-cepat mandi, makan kemudian tidur dan beristirahat.

Tidak butuh waktu lama kemudian Sungmin sudah sibuk di kompornya. Rambutnya masih basah, dan ia membiarkan keadaan rambutnya yang acak-acakan untuk sementara. Karena toh nantinya rambutnya itu akan rapi dengan sendirinya.

Sungmin mengangkat alis saat mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk. Kemudian alisnya mengernyit. Siapa yang bertamu? Biasanya keluarganya mendatanginya saat _weekend._ Rasanya sekarang baru hari Rabu.

Ragu-ragu Sungmin melangkah kedepan, setelah mematikan kompor. Tangannya memutar kunci dan kenop pintunya. Dan Sungmin langsung tegang seketika.

.

.

.

_Kyuhyun baru saja meneliti beberapa berkas yang harus ditandatanganinya siang itu, ketika suara ketukan pintu ruangannya terdengar. _

"_Masuk."_

_Suaranya datar saat menyahut. Ia terlihat acuh, kaku sekali._

"_Ah, kuharap aku tidak mengganggumu, Kyuhyun-ah."_

_Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat wajahnya mendengar suara itu. Sosok ayah Sungmin tampak di hadapannya. Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkuk pada namja paruh baya itu. _

"_Lee Abeoji."_

_Dengan tenang dan sopan Kyuhyun menyapa. Ia beranjak menuju _coffeemaker_ di sudut ruangannya. Menuang kopi hitam nan pahit itu ke dalam dua cangkir kecil. _

_Sebenarnya Kyuhyun agak bingung dengan kedatangan ayah Sungmin. Anaknya yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya tidak ada kabarnya tiga hari ini, sejak kejadian itu. _

"_Bagaimana kabarmu, Kyuhyun-ah?"_

_Kyuhyun menarik sedikit garis bibirnya membentuk senyuman terpaksa._

"_Aku… baik-baik saja. Lee Abeoji sendiri?"_

_Lee Chunhwa tertawa kecil, tapi Kyuhyun bisa menangkap kegetiran dibalik tawanya._

"_Andai saja aku bisa, aku ingin mengatakan hal yang sama sepertimu barusan. Tetapi nyatanya tidak bisa."_

_Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya samar, ia membetulkan letak kacamata yang bertengger di pangkal hidungnya._

"_Aku tidak mengerti maksud Lee abeoji."_

_Ayah Sungmin itu menatap Kyuhyun, ekspresi wajahnya beragam. Namja itu menghela nafas._

"_Ini semua tentang Sungmin dan Song Qian, Kyuhyun-ah."_

_Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak mendengar nama itu. Tak ada yang tahu perihal kekasih masa lalunya itu. Apa Sungmin sudah bercerita macam-macam pada keluarganya? Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa geram dalam hati._

"_Kyuhyun-ah, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Dan aku benar-benar menyesal."_

_Kyuhyun diam mematung. Membiarkan Lee Chunhwa mengamati reaksinya._

"_Aku tahu kami para orangtua salah karena memaksakan kehendak pada kalian. Tetapi masalah perusahaan keluarga Song yang menurutmu dirampas olehku, sebenarnya tidak begitu._

_Perusahaan itu memang sudah bangkrut saat aku membelinya. Dan setelah diselidiki, ternyata kepala _finance_ perusahaan Song sendiri yang menyebabkan kebangkrutannya. Dia melakukan banyak penggelapan dana dan pajak. Dan Tuan Song dengan sangat terpaksa menjual perusahaannya itu, tetapi bahkan uang hasil menjual perusahaan pun tidak bisa menutupi hutang-hutangnya yang sangat besar karena penggelapan tadi. _

_Tetapi aku tidak pernah menangani langsung masalah itu, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku punya tim kerja sendiri untuk mengurusnya, aku tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian disana karena aku sedang fokus pada cabang perusahaanku di kota lain. "_

_Kyuhyun diam terhenyak mendengarkan penjelasan panjang itu. Hatinya mendadak resah._

"_Kyuhyun-ah, kau boleh menyalahkan aku, tetapi jangan bawa Sungmin. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini, yah setidaknya sampai kemarin._

_Jika kau merasa dendam, dendamlah padaku. Jangan pada anakku. Aku berani bersumpah Kyuhyun-ah, selama dua puluh enam tahun hidupnya baru tadi malam aku melihat Sungmin menangis sekeras dan sepilu itu meminta penjelasan padaku."_

_Kyuhyun merasa tenggorokannya berat, susah sekali untuk bersuara dan membalas perkataan ayah Sungmin. _

"_Aku akan membatalkan ini semua, aku tidak akan memaksa lagi. Aku sudah berbicara pada orangtuamu, tetapi untuk alasan detailnya kurasa kau lebih berhak menjelaskan pada mereka. Kau bebas, Kyuhyun-ah."_

"_Aku… sangat mencintai Qian saat itu. Aku benci hubunganku dilarang dan dipaksa bertunangan dengan orang lain. Dan aku benci Qian harus pergi secepat itu…"_

"_Lalu kau melampiaskannya pada Sungmin. Aku mengerti."_

_Kyuhyun menggeleng, ingin membantah tetapi lidahnya kelu. Melihat tatapan sedih ayah Sungmin membuatnya merasa makin bersalah. _

"_Sebaiknya aku pergi. Tetapi kapan pun kau ingin membalaskan dendammu, aku siap Kyuhyun-ah."_

"_Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu…"_

_Lee Chunhwa tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin nanti kau akan berubah pikiran."_

_Kyuhyun menatap nanar ayah Sungmin yang mulai melangkah menuju pintu. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun, ayah Sungmin berbalik._

"_Sebenarnya, Sungmin-ah sedang mengandung sampai tiga hari yang lalu. Tetapi calon bayi kalian tidak bisa tertolong. Aku sangat menyesal cucu pertamaku tak sempat melihat dunia."_

_Kyuhyun terbelalak. _

"_Sampai nanti, Kyuhyun-ah."_

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya mengingat-ingat pembicaraan tiga bulan yang lalu itu. Ia bahkan sudah tidak pulang ke rumahnya tiga bulan ini, karena ibunya mengusirnya. Disertai tamparan keras di pipi dan tatapan kecewa yang mendalam dari ayahnya.

'_Kenapa kau menyakiti Sungmin-ah? Kalau kau mau, sakiti saja Eomma, jangan orang lain. Eomma yang memaksamu bertunangan, bukan Sungmin-ah.'_

Ia sebenarnya sudah memikirkan ini sebulan terakhir. Mencari Sungmin dan mencoba meminta maaf, mungkin? Mencoba membayar kesalahannya. Apalagi malam-malamnya selalu dihiasi mimpi tentang Qian yang menggandeng seorang anak kecil.

'_Kyuhyun-ah, lupakan aku. Kau memiliki hidupmu sendiri sekarang, jangan terus mengingatku. Aku hanya bagian masa lalumu. Lagipula anak ini bisa menemaniku disini.'_

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya lagi. Ia benar-benar harus masuk ke dalam sekarang. Seharian ia mengikuti Sungmin seperti _stalker_. Kyuhyun membulatkan tekad. Ia melangkah masuk ke halaman rumah yang ditempati Sungmin. Melangkah setenang mungkin menuju pintu dan mengetuknya pelan.

Tidak lama ia menunggu, sosok Sungmin muncul dari celah pintu. Namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu tampak sangat terkejut dengan kehadirannya disini. Tangan Sungmin yang mencengkeram erat gagang pintu, Kyuhyun bisa melihat itu.

"Hai."

Kyuhyun menyapa tenang. Tetapi Sungmin malah terlihat gelisah dan gugup. Mata bulatnya yang jernih memandang ke sekeliling halamannya, seakan mencari pertolongan.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?"

Kyuhyun bertanya pelan. Ia memandang intens wajah gelisah Sungmin dari balik kacamata hitam yang dipakainya.

'_Apa saja yang kau lakukan tiga bulan ini? Tubuhmu terlihat kurus, Lee Sungmin.'_

"K-kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Sungmin malah melempar pertanyaan balik pada Kyuhyun.

"Karena aku punya urusan denganmu."

'_Apa kau puas Cho Kyuhyun melihat keadaannya seperti ini?' _batin Kyuhyun bertanya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas melihat tatapan panik Sungmin setelah mendengar jawabannya barusan.

'_Tidak. Aku tidak puas. Aku justru ingin… memeluknya agar dia tidak ketakutan seperti itu.'_

"Kupikir urusan kita sudah selesai."

Pintu itu tetap tidak melebar sedikitpun. Sungmin menjadikannya tameng, seolah Kyuhyun adalah musuh yang siap menyerangnya kapan saja.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku masuk dulu, Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin ragu-ragu sesaat. Ia sepertinya belajar dari pengalaman. Tetapi Kyuhyun menunggu dengan sabar.

"Masuklah."

.

.

.

Hampir tak ada pembicaraan. Jika Kyuhyun menanyakan sesuatu, Sungmin hanya akan menjawabnya dengan singkat. Bahkan tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, taruh saja mangkuk kotornya. Aku yang membereskannya nanti."

Sungmin menaruh sumpitnya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Berusaha meredam rasa gelisah yang melandanya. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

"Aish, kenapa jantung bodoh ini semakin keras berdegup? Ini menyiksaku…"

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya ke wastafel. Lima belas menit kemudian, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan tidak melihat Kyuhyun di dapurnya.

'_Apa dia sudah pergi? Itu lebih baik. Aku bingung, dia bilang dia ada urusan denganku, tetapi tidak kunjung membicarakannya.'_

Sungmin meraih semua mangkuk dan gelas kotor bekas makan malam tadi. Sesekali ia menolehkan kepalanya. Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi dari sini. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Tepat ketika Sungmin sedang mengeringkan tangannya, tubuhnya terasa di rengkuh erat. Ia terkesiap kaget, nyaris saja menjerit.

"Ini aku."

Suara _bass_ Kyuhyun terdengar di telinganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin tercekat.

Kyuhyun diam. Menyusupkan wajahnya ke ceruk antara leher dan bahu Sungmin. Perlahan ia membalik tubuh Sungmin menghadapnya.

Mata Sungmin melebar saat bibir Kyuhyun mendarat di bibirnya. Apa ini? Kyuhyun menciumnya?

Tangan Kyuhyun merayap di daerah lehernya, kemudian menekan tengkuknya lembut. Membuat wajah Sungmin nyaris menempel dengan wajah Kyuhyun sendiri.

Tubuh mereka seperti menyatu. Sungmin bisa merasakan dada bidang Kyuhyun yang menempel dengan dadanya. Jantungnya bertalu kuat, seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Bibir Kyuhyun rapat dengan bibirnya, tangan Kyuhyun merangkul pinggangnya erat.

Beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya. Sungmin membuka mata dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya.

"K-kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Karena aku ingin."

Sungmin tercekat. "Seharusnya kau tidak melakukannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kita sudah tidak ada urusan lagi, tak mengertikah kau?!"

Sungmin melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kyuhyun, kemudian melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya. Kyuhyun mengejarnya, namja itu menyusul langkahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Aku tidak akan pergi."

"Kubilang pergi!"

Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin naik ke ranjang, dan kembali memeluk tubuh namja itu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi tanpamu."

Sungmin berhenti meronta dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. De javu.

"Kau ingin menyakitiku lagi?"

Suara Sungmin terdengar pelan. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

'_Tolong jangan ingatkan aku tentang hal itu, Lee Sungmin!'_

"Apa aku terlihat seperti akan menyakitimu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang terbaring dibawahnya. Sungmin melengos, menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun. Matanya memejam, menyembunyikan rasa panas yang mulai muncul.

"Dasar bodoh. Kupikir kau akan menyambutku dengan pukulan dan makian. Itu akan membuatku merasa lebih baik."

"Aku tidak suka menyakiti orang. Kekerasan bukan penyelesaian."

Suara Sungmin bergetar, Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ucapan Sungmin terlalu menohok hatinya.

"Aku minta maaf… untuk semuanya. Untuk semua rasa sakitmu, terutama untuk ini."

Kyuhyun meraba perut Sungmin yang masih terbalut _t-shirt_. Kulit Sungmin mengencang dibawah sentuhan tangannya. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah dan menemukan Sungmin menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka.

"Kumohon, Lee Sungmin… jangan pandangi aku seperti itu…"

Sungmin berguling, berbaring menyamping untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal. Ujung hidungnya sudah memerah, menahan tangis. Bahunya gemetar. Dia benci menangis, ingat? Terlebih di depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merengkuh Sungmin kembali, mengurung bahu Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau benar. Aku memang pengecut. Lupakan ucapanku tentang menjadi _gentle._ Menangislah Min, aku tahu kau membutuhkannya."

Sepanjang sisa malam yang panjang hanya diisi dengan suara isak tangis yang samar dari bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya pun ikut merasa sesak. Yah, seharusnya rasa ini ditanggungnya juga sejak dulu. Karena hatinya sempat 'gelap', ia dengan egoisnya membiarkan Sungmin merasakannya sendirian.

Hampir pukul empat pagi. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang masih diam dalam pelukannya. Tangisnya sudah berhenti. Menyisakan tatapan kosong Sungmin dan matanya yang membengkak. Satu tangan Kyuhyun mengusap-usap lembut perut Sungmin, dan tangan satunya menggenggam tangan namja itu erat.

"Kau-ehm maksudku kita akan mendapat… aegya baru. Aku janji padamu."

Mata Sungmin bergerak pelan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

Sungmin masih menatap Kyuhyun dalam diam, tapi manik bening itu membulat penuh tanya.

"Menikah, Sungmin-ah. Denganku, akhir pekan ini."

Kyuhyun menggesek ujung hidung Sungmin dengan hidungnya sendiri. Merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sungmin.

'_Mulai saat ini, nafasnya adalah nafasku juga. Tangisnya adalah tangisku, dan tawanya adalah tawaku juga.'_

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat tangan Kyuhyun mengusap pipinya.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu lama."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin. Bibirnya mengecup pelan sudut bibir Sungmin.

"Kita mulai semuanya dari awal."

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Akhirnya, selesai juga #usapkeringet Saya tau ending ini supergaje dan membosankan, tapi menurut saya pas kok. Haha. Dan salah satu cacatnya adalah, ini melenceng banget dari prolog! Gak nyambung banget -_-**

**Oiya makasih banget buat yang review di chapter satu n dua, rata-rata pada bilang nyesek. Tapi chap ini ngga nyesek kan? **

**Yosh, ditunggu tanggapannya yak! See ya~**


End file.
